8-Bitty
Pixie Pixelton '''(Aka '''8-Bitty) is one of the Main Characters in the Melody Street franchise, She is a video game inspired character who is a Digital Humanoid due to having a LED Visor glasses and headphones on her head. Personality 8-Bitty is an avid gamer who can can be really cute. She is also a game nerd and reviews any of those games if she finds it best or if she finds it worst. She is also an avid fan of EDM and Vaporwave. Appearance * Hairstyle: Hatsune Miku and XJ-9 Inspired * Hair Color: Light Blue * Clothing: Pac Man T-Shirt, A blue skirt with red pixels on it, Green and black socks, Purple "Strong Bad like" strapped shoes * Other: Pink hairclips, A LED Visor Glasses and headphones Marks * A Green Space Invader Sprite (Inspired by deadmau5's Space Invader tattoo) Japanese Name 8-ビティ (8-biti) Character Song 8Bit Dreamz by Calvertron feat. Melleefresh Wand Type * Power Rod Weapons * Her LED Visor Goggles (That can shoot lazers and stuff) * The Zapper * Power Glove * The Super Scope Forms * Power 8-Bit * Super 8-Bit Phrases Catchphrase: * Level Up! Transforming: * What's this? 8-Bitty's Evolving! Wand Activate: * 8-Bitty has the Power Rod! Spell: * 8-Bitty is using the power of the Power Rod... Super Spell: * 8-Bitty is using her ultimate power of the Power Rod... Fun Facts * She is inspired by Video Game characters in the 80s and 90s * She is a deadmau5, Savant, Feed Me, Rezz, Pixel Terror, Marshmello, Skrillex, Pegboard Nerds, Slushii, and Daft Punk and also a Monstercat Media, OWSLA, and mau5trap fan which is the result of her being a big EDM fan (Especially Aleksander Vinter) * Her appearance was inspired by Vocaloid's Hatsune Miku and XJ-9 (aka Jenny Wakeman) from Nickelodeon's My Life as a Teenage Robot * She's 15 Years Old * 8-Bitty's First Name is a pun on a mythical creature, Pixie * Her real name was originally going to be Piku Seru, But was changed to Pikuseru, then reenamed to Pixie Pixelton * Her weapons are based on real game controllers for NES and SNES by Nintendo Origin Pikuseru is an American born Japanese who lived in Little Tokyo, California. She attended Los Angeles Unified School District and what she learned is music so that she could get her grades up in this class. One day when she was walking home from school on a Friday afternoon while listening to her playlist on Spotify, She stumbled upon a secret store owned by her Science Teacher. She looks for anything that can fulfill her dream of becoming a famous gamer, She then bought a new LED Visor goggles that completely comes with headphones. When putting it on, She evolves into her Digital Humanoid form, receiving her new Space Invaders mark on her left neck. After she graduated from High School because of her grades being great due to everyone being fascinated with her new look, She moved to Melody Street, USA as she started her new life as a Gamer and a Game Reviewer. Gallery 8-Bitty Logo.png|8-Bitty's Logo Piku's Inspirations.png|8-Bitty's Inspirations: Daft Punk, Jenny Wakeman (X-9) (©️ Nickelodeon), Hatsune Miku (©️ Crypton Future Media, Yamaha), 9-Volt (©️ Nintendo), Kizuna Ai (©️ Morikura En), Ninja (Fortnite Gamer, though the creator didn't actually play fortnite but she really liked him), deadmau5, Barely Alive, and Mega Man (©️ Capcom) (Meme: TXToonGuy1037)|link=https://www.deviantart.com/txtoonguy1037/art/My-OC-AU-Character-Meme-584551974 WIN_20190806_16_59_40_Pro.jpg|Recreation of the original promo piece for You Can Play by Vinter in Hollywood (©️ Aleksander Vinter) Fanart Category:Female Category:Toon Category:Gamers Category:Music artists Category:Artists Category:Reviewers Category:Critics Category:Nerds Category:T.N.T. Members